Sheldon Cooper's Council of Ladies
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: Game nights can be fun… so much fun. This one-shot contains smut and multiple pairings.


**Author's Note : This is a light, frivolous, non-angst and VERY smutty story. I have no intention of flaming, mocking, or ****defaming any of the beloved characters on the show. If you feel offended about reading non-canon couples fics, stop right now and go find fanfictions with your favorite OTPs (there are a lot of them around). Also, if multiple pairings disturb you, this isn't a story for you.**

**If you send me anon hate, I'll laugh a lot (thanks for brighten my day, coward trolls) and not publish your comments. Why? Because my fellow "delusional shippers" don't deserve to see your crybaby insults. I respect your preferences, so respect mine. **And let me remind you again: this is only F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!****

**Sorry for the long note, and thanks for reading!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>It's an uneventful Friday night at the 4A. They're all gathered playing video games and laughing. Things start to change around eight, when everyone starts drinking the three bottles of tequila Bernadette brought from her trip to Mexico. Sheldon is uncertain at first, but since his friends are all willing to get drunk, he decides he won't be the sober one tonight. Besides that, he's curious to taste the beverage. First shot burns. The second one goes down smooth. By the third or fourth (he can't remember exactly) he doesn't grimace, but actually hums with amusement as the drink fogs his brain little by little.<p>

He's on his spot on the couch and glances at Penny, who is sitting on Amy's lap, beside him, giggling about something. Amy lets out a mischievous smile and whispers to Bernadette; the only word he can discern is "bottle". The tiny blonde squeaks, walks to Howard, practically tripping on the carpet, and seems to suggest a plan before kisses him almost obscenely, pinning him against the wall. How indecorous, Sheldon thinks. After the nearly coitus, she claps her hands, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Hey! I want to propose a game."

Leonard, with a beer in his hands, asks, "What game?"

She steps to the center of the living room, all eyes on her, "What about… we play _Spin the Bottle_?"

Raj grins at Emily, while Leonard looks at Penny worriedly as Amy squeezes his knee. He frowns, questioning, "What does this game entail?"

All his friends laugh at him, as Penny smirks, "Oh, sweetie…" and literally falls off the couch.

Amy tries to help her friend stand up while passes her phone to him. "Here, read it."

He scans the rules, widening his eyes from time to time. "This is preposterous! I won't participate in this outrageous orgy!"

Howard interjects, "Don't be party pooper, Sheldon! This is gonna be fun…"

He can't even picture himself kissing his friends on the mouth, for Pete's sake! This is disgusting, immoral and he isn't certain of his reaction at someone kissing his girlfriend. He searches for Leonard's eyes and finds him evidently reluctant about the activity.

"Leonard…" he places himself beside him in front of the kitchen island, "What do you think about it?" Of course his friend won't let anyone kiss his fiancée, he hopes.

The short man finishes his beer and takes another shot, "I'm in game!"

He goggles in disbelief, watching as they arrange themselves in a circle on the floor. This is wrong. Amy and Penny approach him carefully, "It's just a silly game, Sheldon…" the brunette assures him, patting his arm. Penny offers him a glass of vodka, "Drink it."

With a big gulp, he swallows it, glimpsing at his neighbor. "Penny…" his voice is almost a plea, "I'm not sure…"

The girls share an understanding look and the blonde promises, "We start playing; if you feel uncomfortable, we can stop anytime, okay?" She passes him another shot of tequila and he promptly takes it. He still doesn't comprehend the purpose: there are no winners in this game.

Amy nods at him, dragging him gently by his hand and they sit on the floor. Bernadette starts, "Let's remember the rules – the youngest player spins the bottle first, and must kiss the person to whom the bottle points when it stops spinning. If you spin the bottle and it lands on you, spin again. After the kiss, the one who has been kissed spins again and so on."

Leonard interrupts, "But I don't want to kiss a guy!" Raj makes a somewhat disappointed face.

Bernadette snorts, "So, no same sex kisses. You just hug the person…" Amy apparently wants to protest, but Sheldon glares at her. The microbiologist continues, "The kiss lasts five seconds. If by chance, the bottle lands on someone you've kissed before… then is French!"

"Oh my God!" Penny beams and starts. Sheldon's hands are sweating; why on earth has he agreed to join this madness? The bottle aims at Leonard. Howard and Raj boo, "That's lame!"

Penny shrugs, kisses her fiancé and he spins it, pointing at Emily. The redhead glances at Raj and he motions her to kiss his friend. "One, two, three, four, five… Okay, stop it." Raj jokes and puts his arms around her shoulders.

It's Emily's turn and she hugs Amy.

After that, the neurobiologist kisses Leonard. Sheldon feels annoyed to begin with, but as soon as he notices Amy's discomfort, he calms himself. It's just a game, after all. Maybe the alcohol is lowering his principles as Penny gives him a beer.

Half an hour later, everyone is way drunker and he just had to hug Howard and Leonard. He is lucky, he concludes. When he's pouring some vodka, he hears a collective gasp; bringing his attention back to the circle, he observes the bottle pointed at him while Bernadette eyes him apprehensively. Oh, no. She's without her glasses and peeks at her husband, who is slightly pouting. After a few awkward moments, she slowly crawls to him, and whispers, "Now." When her mouth touches his, he flinches a bit, but kisses her back thoroughly, until Leonard pokes his ribs playfully, "Those were loooong five seconds, huh?"

As soon as he opens his eyes, he sees Penny and Amy grinning at him, "That was hot!" his girlfriend states, slurring the words. His face is warmer and he looks down shyly, avoiding his friends' stares. He expected it would be weird, but the feeling of her lips against his was a pleasant surprise. How odd. As he spins the bottle, he secretly wishes it lands on her again. Well, it points at Penny. She cheers, "I'm gonna kiss Shelly!"

He rolls his eyes as she asks Amy teasingly, "May I?"

"By all means."

She frames his face with her hands and kisses him. Her lips are rougher than Bernadette's or Amy's, though he isn't shocked; Penny has always claimed herself to be a big ol' five, so he mimics her, pressing his mouth against hers harder, when a small nip on his bottom lip makes him push her away. Her cheeks are flushed, her pupils bigger. She licks her lips slowly and this simple action causes a stir in his pants. Amy murmurs something in her ear and both girls chuckle quietly, while Bernadette rushes, "Go, Penny, go!"

For the second time, Penny has to kiss Raj. "Wow! Now we have the French one!" Howard exclaims and his wife discreetly elbows him. The group is aware of the tension between Penny and Emily and what is about to happen won't make things easier. Sheldon studies Leonard as his roommate doesn't seem disturbed about the situation, on the contrary, he sips his wine and mumbles almost to himself, "This will be fun…"

While Penny and Raj are kissing, Emily stands up abruptly, "I'm sorry, but I have to go…" and leaves the apartment. Raj immediately goes after her, "Emily! Don't be mad at me!"

The friends stay silent, no one certain of where to look. Bernadette breaks the ice, "Crybaby…" Everyone smiles embarrassingly as they rise to their feet while Leonard runs to the bathroom. Penny whines, "Oh no… He's throwing up… Shit."

After a few minutes, Penny takes him to bed and goes back to the living room, visibly tipsy. Howard clasps Bernadette's hand, "We should go…" he hints, caressing her backside, "It's late."

"No! We're gonna sleep at Penny's…" she winks at Amy, "We still have two bottles of wine and half a vodka." They discuss the issue for a while, then Howard also leaves, a little irritated.

Sheldon turns to Amy, "Are you as well?"

Amy nods enthusiastically, "Girls Night isn't over yet!"

He huffs, "But you're very inebriated, Amy…"

Penny insinuates, "Then you should join us… you know…" she sits beside him, "Take care of us…"

He gulps, noticing how the three women leer at him, not sure of what Penny meant with her last statement. Later, he blames the tequila for accepting her suggestion.

xxx

The wine is gone and Bernadette pours the last drops of vodka into her glass, complaining, "We're out of alcohol!"

"We can… go out and buy some more…" Penny says, lying on the floor.

"No… that's enough… maybe… yeah" he grumbles, trying to stand up from the armchair, but failing. His vision is unfocused, his limbs are heavy, his brain is slowing down and relaxing. Orange juice and vodka mixed are one of the greatest inventions of mankind, he muses.

Penny mocks him, "Moonpie is drunk!"

He is too lazy to reply, so he just laughs. Bernadette and Amy speak some unintelligible words to each other, like formulating a plan, an improper plan, by the look on their faces. Amy nudges Penny with her bare foot and she sits on the couch with them, now truly elaborating something. They talk for minutes, occasionally glancing at him and giggling. He knows he's included in whatever they're scheming, and to his own amazement, he is eager to participate. Finally, Penny begins, "The Council of Ladies has come to a decision…" she smirks, "Sheldon, are you familiar with _Seven Minutes in Heaven_?"

"The movie?"

"No, silly, the game…" Bernadette titters, playing with the hem of her dress, "Two people go to a closet or a dark room and… do stuff."

At this point he doesn't need an explanation. He fidgets, closing his eyes and already imagines the repercussions of their (possible) actions. Suddenly, Amy is in front of him, and he stares at her nervously, "It's okay, Sheldon. We're all adults in here…" she runs her fingers through his hair, a gesture the only increases his arousal.

Penny stands by her side, "If we agree to do this, we have to make a pact: what happens in my bedroom stays there…" the women nod, "We can't talk about this with anyone… for obvious reasons."

He ponders for a while, measuring the pros and cons of this "game". Those girls are in committed relationships with Leonard and Howard, his friends. Also, he has a girlfriend, but she's willing to play and share her boyfriend with the blondes smiling at him. Sheldon makes up his mind when he sees how Penny's leg is trembling and the way Bernadette almost undresses him with her eyes. Swallowing hard, he has one last question, "Why me?"

The answers are simultaneous:

"Because I've been wanting you for a long time."

"I'm curious about you…"

"You're a pain in the ass, but kind of hot."

He rises from the chair, this time successfully, and manages to reach Penny's bedroom with quick steps. When he's at the door, he asks, "Who's the first?"

"Amy…" Penny replies and sets the timer on her phone, "Seven minutes… Go!"

The brunette walks slowly to him and he gives an uneasy look at Penny and Bernadette before closing the door.

When he faces Amy, she is sitting on the bed with her hands on her lap. The only light in the room comes from a street lamp right outside, and he prefers this way. He's glad she can't see how anxious and excited he is. "Come here…" she pats the spot beside her. He sits and her hand goes to his hair again as he closes his eyes, letting out a small sigh. The next thing he feels are lips touching his so delicately, so softly, he moans and holds the back of her head, pushing her closer to him. She gasps into his mouth, her hands now stroking his arms with featherlike caresses. She pecks his collarbone, his jaw and up to his earlobe, nibbling on it. His breath becomes quick and fast as he feels his penis harden; a mix of embarrassment and lust blinding him when she touches him through his pants as his hips thrust on their own accord. "Sheldon… Oh…" she purrs, and by instinct, he pulls her onto his lap, grinding his erection against her pelvis, earning a grunt from her. He chases her lips, delving his tongue deep into her mouth to tangle with hers and she almost gags with surprise.

"Sheldon… wait…" she stops him, placing her forehead against his. Perhaps he has gone too far, scaring her. He's ready to apologize when she unbuttons her green cardigan and blouse, revealing her tiny nipples. "Here…" she instructs, drawing his head closer to her breasts as he licks and sucks the tips hungrily. "Yes… Sheldon… yes…" she chants on and on until a knock on the door interrupts them.

_"__Time's over!"_ Bernadette reminds them from outside the room.

Amy sighs, standing up with shaky legs, covering herself quickly, not making eye contact with him. He notes her displeasure, her upset face and holds her hand, "Amy… Are you sure you want to continue with this… this game?"

She kisses him briefly before reassures, "You're my boyfriend, and I trust you. Nothing is going to change that…" she hugs him tightly, "I'm happy… Enjoy the night…" one last kiss and she's gone.

He unconsciously lies on the sheets, exhaling tiredly. Until this night, he had never experienced those kind of… acts. The feeling of her hand touching him and the sight of her bare breasts… His private parts throb again as Bernadette enters the bedroom and locks the door. He almost jumps and sits up, but she orders, "Lie down." Her voice is firm, unlike the sweet tone she usually speaks with. He complies with a lump in his throat, watching as she advances toward the bed and takes off his shoes and socks, then sensually straddles his hips, pushing his shirts up and throwing them on the floor. "I can't believe Amy didn't take your clothes off…" she whispers in his ear as her nails scratch his chest, "She doesn't know what she's missing…" He whimpers with desire, grabbing her hips forcefully against him as she hisses, rubbing her panties on his cock, "Naughty boy… I knew it… You never fooled me… I like the quiet ones…"

With a swift movement, he flips her over onto her back, covering her with his body, settling between her legs and she yelps, "Yes! Tell me what you want..." He groans, his uninhibited state obvious and dazing to both of them, "Touch me…" he pleads and sticks her hand inside his pants. She wastes no time in stroking his dick slowly, occasionally cupping his balls, while he kisses her passionately, their bodies sliding together. "Sheldon… You're so big and hard…" she babbles, "Let me…" and pushes him away, only to give her adequate room to unbuckle his pants and drags them down with his white briefs.

He pants, observing as her small hand squeezes his length, getting it slick, rubbing his tip with her thumb. "Oh! Bernadette… No one has ever touched…" he cries out, moving his hips against her hand repeatedly. Her neck is sweaty, small droplets rolling down her chest. His thoughts are wild inside his head and he blurts out, stilling her hand with his own, "I want to… to see your… your vagina."

She grins, letting go of him, peeling off her panties. "You want to see my pussy. Say it: pussy."

He gasps at her language, but is too drunk to have any sense, "Pussy… Show me…"

Opening her legs wider, she gives him a better view while he leans closer and examines her with curious eyes. Of course he has seen the female genitalia in books or movies, but watch it so intimately makes him even harder. Her lips are glistening with her silky arousal and he feels the urge to touch them, traveling his fingers over the soft, heated skin. She groans, tilting her hips upward, "Yes… here… touch me here…" she guides his thumb to her clitoris, their hands circulating the little nub faster and faster as her scent invades him and he plunges one finger inside her tight sheath, until she screams, shaking violently, "FUCK, SHELDON!" She had an orgasm, he realizes, and removes his hand from her, resting it on her breast, waiting for her to recover. That was beautiful. He's so proud of himself that he barely acknowledges how she tugs at his hair gently. He lifts his head from her stomach, looking at her satisfied eyes, smiling back at her. "Kiss me…" she mumbles and he lays his body on top of hers, exploring her lips and tongue tenderly.

_"__Sheldon… Sheldon… Sheldon…"_ Penny can't hide her laughter while knocking on the door.

Bernadette gets out of the bed, searching for her underwear, then putting it back on while he sighs, tucking his penis back into his pants. She pecks his lips again, grasping his cock and smirks, "Penny will get the best part… Thank you, Sheldon."

When she opens the door, Penny bluntly asks her, "Did you… come?"

"Yeah… but he hasn't yet… Your turn girl…" Bernadette gropes her ass and leaves.

Penny gives him a sly grin, "You're full of surprises, Sheldon…" She undresses calmly, teasing him, like a stripper would do. His mouth goes dry when she's completely naked, and reaches the bed, "Let's get comfortable…" She unbuttons his pants with sure hands and yanks down his last articles of clothing, tossing them away. He gulps, conscious of where this is leading and stammers, "P-Penny… I don't… I mean…"

She puts her fingers on his lips, "Shhhhh… Don't worry…" He nods hesitantly as she gets on top of him, kissing him fiercely. He bites her bottom lip, just like she did to him earlier, as she tightens her grip on his biceps. His hands roam to her ass and he squeezes gently before slap it with an open palm, earning a grunt for her, "Ass man… Do it again." He does, this time smacking her butt then pressing her core against his dick. "Ohhhh…" she moans, gliding her pussy up and down his shaft, coating him with her wetness. Their bodies are moving in sync; curses, moans and grunts filling the room, until he notices how he instinctively tries to penetrate her. She pauses, breathing heavily, staring down at him with a serious expression, "I'm not going to do this with Amy… or with you." He understands what she meant and is glad she had the self-control to interrupt their actions.

"Thank you …" he whispers and supposes their "turn" is over, until she drops kisses on his belly, his hips, his thighs, grabbing his dick and smiling reassuringly, "But I can do this…" And kisses his tip. "Oh! Penny!" he gasps. She sucks on its full head, looking at him while he kneads her breast, pinching her nipple. Her head bobs around his cock and she makes sure his member hits her mouth at every angle possible, turning him into a mess of whimpers. He wants to imprint this image in his memory, but his eyes close in bliss when he touches the back of her throat. "Penny… Penn… I'm going… I'm going to… soon…" he rambles, a faint panic taking over him. She slides him out of her mouth, jerking him off with more intensity, licking his balls, occasionally giving a small suck to the skin. His testicles contract as the warm flood of his release splashes on her breasts and he collapses on the bed, panting and shivering, running his hands over his face.

After a few minutes, he hears steps come closer to him and glances at Penny, who is cleaning her chest with a washcloth. "Are you okay?" she asks in a caring whisper.

"More than okay…" he sighs, caressing her bare leg, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead…" she motions him and kisses his cheek.

Once inside, he cleans himself and looks at his disheveled figure on the mirror. What a night, he wonders to himself. After getting dressed, he walks out of the bedroom, finding Amy sleeping on the couch, while Bernadette and Penny chat excitedly at the table. For some unknown reason, he doesn't feel shy or ashamed as he expected. He comes closer to them and explains, "I have to get back home."

They nod and he leans to Bernadette, kissing her softly, the way he knows she likes, then goes to Penny and does the same, adding a small nip on her lip. The girls smile widely at him and he ventures, "Should I wake up Amy?"

"No… Let her sleep…" Bernadette replies.

"Okay…" he combs his fingers through Penny's short hair, "Tell her… I'll call tomorrow."

When he's almost at the front door, they say in unison, "Bye, Sheldon." He turns to them and shakes his head, grinning smugly, "Goodbye, my council."

xxx

There is a sound of snoring from the hall – Leonard is sleeping, he concludes with relief. He stands in front of the bathroom door, debating to himself whether he should shower or not. He chooses the last option and goes to his bedroom, removing all of clothes, lying naked on his bed, for the first time in his life. The mingled scents of the three women are stuck onto him and he wants to keep it this way, at least until tomorrow. His last thought before falling asleep is how wrong he was: there are winners in these games.


End file.
